Dostawca Pizzy
by 19kisielek95
Summary: Neji x Kiba. Krótkie opowiadanie o tym, jak Neji i Kiba lądują w jednej drużynie wraz z dość zboczonymi Sasu i Naru. Co z tego wyniknie? Yaoi nejixkiba z Sasunaru w tle./ by Kisielek


_**Dostawca pizzy by Kisielek

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Kiba wracał właśnie po treningu do domu. Tydzień temu odbył się test na Jonina, więc był wciąż dość obolały. Czy się tym przejmował? Wcale. Cieszył się, że udało mu się zdać. To wywróciło teraz jego życie do góry nogami. Już nie będzie ćwiczył ze swoją dawną drużyną – teraz 'dostanie' nową. Z osób, które zdały będą formować nowe, czteroosobowe zespoły, które będą razem chodziły na misje. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, od razu ruszył w stronę kuchni, by coś zjeść. Co by tutaj sobie przyrządzić...

- Akamaru, na co masz ochotę? - Pies zaszczekał, na co jego pan zaśmiał się odrobinę. - Tak... Masz rację. Zamówmy sobie pizzę!

Jak postanowił, tak zrobił. Już 20 minut później jego dzwonek zadzwonił, a on sam zerwał się sprzed telewizora, który niedawno sobie kupił i pobiegł sprintem do drzwi. Otworzył je zamaszyście i... Zderzył się z kimś. Niefortunny wypadek. Otworzył delikatnie oczy. On sam był przygnieciony do podłogi przez coś w miarę ciężkiego, a włosy czół po prostu na całej twarzy._ To musi być jakaś dziewczyna_ pomyślał._ Żaden chłopak nie miał by takich długich włosów. _Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył twarz osoby, która na nim leżała na początku, a teraz zaczęła się delikatnie podnosić.

- Witaj Kiba. - Usłyszał wibrujący, niski głos. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na nikogo innego, jak na samego Neji'ego! Mimo że chłopak jest od niego o rok starszy byli już razem na kilku misjach. On także ostatnio zdawał ten sam egzamin, co on, z tą różnicą, że on otrzymał najlepszy wynik. Inuzuka natomiast... No, mu nie poszło aż tak dobrze. Zdał jednak, a to liczy się najbardziej.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – Zapytał lekko zmieszany, gdy już wstali. Jeden z nich chciał wejść do domu, a drugi na zewnątrz, więc musiało się ta stać. Nagle zobaczył… Jak długowłosy podnosi z ziemi pudełko z pizzą, która już najprawdopodobniej nie za bardzo nadaje się do spożycia. Trochę wydało mu się dziwne, że chłopak, który tak świetnie zna taijutsu nie uniknął upadku, jednak… Nie skomentował.

- Jak widać, przyniosłem ci obiad, który raczej już do niczego się nie nadaje. – Otworzył pudełko, lecz zawartość była już całkowicie rozwalona – sama papka. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co chłopcu z psem aż puls przyspieszył. _Chyba pierwszy raz widzę, jak się uśmiecha… Jaki on ma piękny uśmiech…_ Pomyślał, lecz zaraz się otrząsnął. Nie powinien tak myśleć!

- A dlaczego miałbyś rozwozić pizzę? – Zapytał, dziwiąc się takiemu widowisku. – Przecież kasy ci raczej nie brakuje, byś musiał tak dorabiać.

- Niby tak, ale… To jest moje zadanie. Chłopak, który to robi złamał nogę i dostałem zadanie, by go zastępować.

- Ninja? Zastępować kogoś takiego? A dlaczego nie wysłano jakiegoś genina?! Już prawie krzyczał. Dziwił się temu wszystkiemu. Jonijowi nie powinno dawać się takich zadań! Mało to było ludzi bez rdzenia czakry? Jeszcze jedna rzecz go lekko zaniepokoiła: to, że chłopak jest jakiś taki dziwnie miły. Nigdy taki nie był, odburknął by tylko coś pod nosem lub zignorował go. No… Ewentualnie zacząłby udawać najmądrzejszego na świecie jak pan Uchiha. Ale żeby odpowiedział, i to aż w dwóch zdaniach? Niesłychane… Kiba postanowił zobaczyć, co zdarzy się dalej.

- Wiesz, niezależnie od tego, co się stało z twoją pizzą, musisz za nią zapłacić. I przestań zadawać tyle pytań. Może akurat wszyscy geniny mieli już misję? Nie wiadomo.

Chm… Zamyślił się chłopak. Teraz trochę ostrzej, ale też da się przeżyć. Ale… Nie będzie płacił za tą cholerną pizzę! O nie, nie ma mowy. To nie jego wina, że ten osobnik, który ma włosy jak dziewczyna zniszczył mu obiad.

- Chyba śnisz! Nie zapłacę ci za to. A co ja będę jeść na obiad? Albo przywieziesz mi nową, albo nici z forsy. – Odpowiedział, a chwilę później zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

- Chm… Widzę, że naprawdę jesteś głodny. Nie mam teraz przy sobie kasy, a jak wrócę zaraz do restauracji to muszę im zapłacić za pizzę. Zrobimy tak: ty teraz zapłacisz, a ja już ci to zrekompensuję.

- Słucham? Ale gówno mi to pomoże, skoro teraz jestem głodny!

- Ojej, kanapkę sobie zrób. – Zrobił tak szybki ruch, że Inuzuka ledwo zdążył to zobaczyć. Po chwilę Białooki zwrócił mu portfel, który wyciągnął z jego kieszeni i wyjął później z niego należną sumę i już go nie było.

_Pięknie…_ Pomyślał Kiba. _I jeszcze wziął sobie 450 jenów napiwku!

* * *

_

* * *

Psiarz już miał się kłaść spać, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zirytował się bardzo, że ktoś go budzi o tak późnej porze, lecz Akamaru wydawał się być bardzo podekscytowany. Inuzukę trochę to zdziwiło, lecz nie skomentował tego. Zszedł na dół i wlokąc się otworzył drzwi, w które ktoś z impetem stukał.

- Ty sukinsynu! – Usłyszał, gdy tylko to zrobił. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził że to Hana, jego starsza siostra. – Jak twój kundel mógł zrobić coś takiego mojej suczce!

- Akamaru? – Spojrzał podejrzliwie na psa, który chciał wydostać się na zewnątrz, lecz jego pan mu to skutecznie uniemożliwiał.

- Tak! Spójrz tylko na nią! – Wskazała palcem na swoją towarzyszkę. – Ona jest w ciąży!

- Co? – Kiba wyszczerzczył oczy nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, stworzenie, z którym się nigdy nie rozstaje znalazło sobie koleżankę i on nic o tym nie wie? Uśmiechnął się. – Więc, co w tym złego?

- Nadal nie rozumiesz? – Zapytała. – Przez ciebie teraz ona nie może wykonywać ze mną żadnych misji!

- Przecież ty nie chodzisz na misje, a jak już, to naprawdę bardzo rzadko. Jesteś ninja, ale głównie weterynarzem!

- Nie ważne, chodzi o zasadę! I nie myśl, że ci teraz odpuszczę. Akamaru idzie ze mną, musi z nią teraz być.

- Co? Nie zgadzam się! Jutro przydzielają mi nowa drużynę!

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, drogi braciszku. – Zrobiła przemiłą minę do złej sytuacji. – Teraz obydwoje powinniście wycierpieć swoje. Ma z nią spędzać cały czas! – Powiedziawszy to przesunęła brata siłą tak, że jego pies mógł wylecieć z domu i od razu podbiec do jej towarzyszki.

- Akamaru, nie! Wracaj! – Zawołał Inuzuka, lecz pies mu tylko odszczeknął i nadal witał się ze swoją lubą. Zrezygnowany chłopak westchnął i wycofał się trochę w głąb domu. – No dobra… Niech ci będzie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwy.

- Na razie braciszku – powiedziała i zniknęła wraz z parą. Kiba z braku innych pomysłów westchnął głęboko i poszedł spać, wciąż myśląc o swoim przyjacielu o tym, że go zostawił dla swojej miłości. Ma chociaż nadzieję, że jest prawdziwa i obustronna.

* * *

Musiał wstać dość wcześnie rano, by zdążyć na umówione spotkanie u Hokage. Mają mu przydzielić nową drużynę.

Nie miał jednak na to najmniejszej ochoty. Już od samego rana odczuł brak towarzysza. Musiał przyznać, że mimo, że to dopiero kilka godzin to już tęskni za nim. Miał fatalne samopoczucie. Ociągając się umył, ubrał i uczesał. W jego domu był tak, pusto, tak cicho… Zbyt cicho dla niego. On woli, gdy jest głośno, wesoło… Akamaru zawsze sprawiał, że tak było. Z nim zawsze była zabawa. A teraz? Przez najbliższe miesiące będzie musiał po prostu brać dużo misji, by o tym nie myśleć.

Tylko… Że tutaj tworzy się kolejny problem. Jak on będzie bez niego wykonywał swoje techniki bez niego? Nie da rady. Nie zna dużo technik bez niego – tylko te podstawowe, których uczy się w szkole. O nie, przecież on bez niego jest prawie bezbronny w świecie shinobi! Oczywiście i tak byle kto go nie pokona, ale… Mają większe szanse. Cholera!

Nie miał ochoty na spacer, a zresztą i rak by pieszo już nie zdążył. Normalnie by się z tego śmiał i biegł na spotkanie, ale bez swojego pieska nie miał ochoty. Teleportował się do gabinetu Hokage.

Na miejscu byli już chyba wszyscy, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało, gdy do pokoju wpadli jeszcze Sasuke z Naruto, cali zdyszani. Ustawili się obok innych. Już chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, że ta dwójka jest razem – to dla Uzumakiego Uchiha wrócił do wioski. Teraz mogli w końcu, po tylu latach być razem szczęśliwi. Inuzuka uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że potajemnie trzymają się za ręce.

- Witajcie. – Powiedziała Tsunade. – Gratuluję wam wszystkim zdania egzaminu na Jonina. A oto nowa lista drużyn. Zmieniamy wam składy dlatego, byście mogli teraz zgrać się także z innymi shinobi z wioski. Nikt tego nie ustalał – tutaj w grę wchodziły losy, kto z kim będzie.

Kiba zobaczył, jak para chłopaków mocniej ściska dłonie. No tak, przecież oni chcą być razem, tak jak w poprzedniej drużynie. Czasami misje mogą trwać nawet kilka lat, a wtedy nie mogli by się widzieć przez tak długie okresy… Pewnie tego nie chcieli . W końcu się kochali – było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Zaakceptowali ich wszyscy od razu, nie mieli z tym jakiś większych problemów. Nawet fanki Sasuke, mimo, iż trochę tego żałowały uważały, że są słodcy. Ach, ci to mają szczęście… On, może i nie ma nikogo, w kim był by zakochany, ale ma swojego towarzysza. A teraz? Nie będzie go widywał przez tak długi czas… Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i zaczął słuchać. Jeszcze nie usłyszy, kto jest w jego drużynie!

- … Skład gruby 4: Ino, Lee, Sai i Shino. Drużyna piąta: Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata i Sakura. Szósta: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji i Kiba…

Dalej już nie słuchał. Nie zauważył nawet, jak Naruto rzucił się w ramiona Sasuke ze szczęścia. A więc będzie z tym białookim… Spojrzał na Hyuugę. Stał i także lustrował go wzrokiem. Gdy Inuzuka go zobaczył, odwrócił wzrok zmieszany. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego tak reaguję? _Pytał sam siebie. Nie rozumiał.

* * *

Wrócił do domu myśląc cały czas o tym, jak to teraz będzie wszystko wyglądać. Wszystkich chłopaków dobrze znał jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, zresztą, mieli też dużo wspólnych misji więc nie miał z tym większego problemu. Zastanawiał się nad tym właśnie, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Gdy tylko je otworzył znowu usłyszał krzyk. Tym razem jednak należał do Naruto.

- Witaj chłopie! – Walnął go delikatnie pięścią w ramię. – Pakuj szybko manatki bo wyruszamy na misję!

- Co? Zapytał ze zdziwieniem. – Już?

- Tak. – Tym razem dało się usłyszeć zły, bardzo zły głos Sasuke. Musiało zdarzyć się coś, co go naprawdę rozwścieczyło.

- Co to za misja? – Zapytał.

- Idziemy do wioski Sana dostarczyć Gaarze jakieś zwoje! Hura! Wreszcie zobaczę się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem! – Znowu wydarł się Uzumaki. Gdy jednak wypowiadał ostatnie trzy słowa Uchiha skrzywił się tak, jakby właśnie ktoś wbił mu sztylet w serce. _A, tu cię boli…_ Pomyślał Inuzuka i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. To go naprawdę śmieszyło, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że to bruneta kocha.

- Dobra, Poczekajce tutaj pięć minut, aż się spakuję. A, mam brać namiot? – Zapytał się jeszcze.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Sasuke ma jeden, a ja drugi. Zmieścimy się. – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się najstarszy z nich.

- Jesteś pewien, że… - Zaczął, bo jakoś nie widziało mu się spanie razem z długowłosym razem, lecz ten go zbył wymownym ruchem ręki. Zamknął się więc i poszedł po swój plecak.

Spakował wszystko, co wydawało mu się potrzebne i ruszyli w stronę bramy do wioski w milczeniu. Nawet Naruto się nie odezwał wyczuwszy nastrój Sasuke. Pewnie podejrzewał, że zrobił coś nie tak (choć pewnie sam nie wie co) i udawał trochę skruszonego.

Gdy przekroczyli bramę w końcu nie wytrzymał. Złapał bruneta za rękę i zatrzymał na chwilę.

- Sasuke, o co chodzi? – Zapytał zdecydowanym tonem.

- O nic młotku, zupełnie. – Odpowiedział z ironią.

- Oj, nie bądź niemądry! Powiedz co cię trapi.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że nic! – Odparł, tym razem jednak trochę głośniej.

Pozostała dwójka obserwowała ich uważnie. Neji podszedł do niego i dał znak ręką, by się oddalili. Nie dostosował się jednak i słuchał dalej rozmowy kochanków.

- Oj, daj spokój. Chyba nie chcesz się kłócić. Sasuke…

- Powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Mamy misję. – Zakończył to wszystko i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

- Świetnie! – Krzyknął blondyn. – Sam tego chciałeś!

Podróż była jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna, niż wcześniej. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie. Żaden z nich reszty dnia nie spędził przyjemnie.

* * *

Wieczorem rozbili obóz i rozpalili ognisko. Niestety, Ani Sasuke, ani Naruto nie chcieli być razem ze sobą w jednym, więc Kiba wylądował z blondynem a Neji z jego Seme. Nie mieli za bardzo o czym rozmawiać, w powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie. Gdy już poszli spać Kiba zauważył, że Naruto wcale nie ma takiego zamiaru. Siedział cały czas przy ognisku i patrzył się na nie, jak dogasa. Inuzuka wyszedł, postanawiając z nim porozmawiać.

- Co cię trapi, przyjacielu? – Zapytał, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.

- Sam słyszałeś. – Odezwał się niebieskooki i podsunął nogi pod brodę. – Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić.

- Czy ty naprawdę nie domyślasz się, dlaczego on tak się zachowuje? – Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Kiba.

- Nie. – Odpowiedział niepewnie. Popatrzył na kolegę z drużyny. – A ty nie wiesz?

- Chłopie, to widać nie pierwszy rzut oka. – Odpowiedział. – Nie zauważyłeś, jak zraniłeś go tym, co powiedziałeś rano?

- Co? Zdziwił się chłopak – A co jak takiego niby powiedziałem, co? – Powiedział lekko groźnie. Był już zbyt zdenerwowany i zrozpaczony. On naprawdę nie chciał się tak kłócić, a w najgorszym scenariuszu rozstać z Sasuke. Inuzuka myśląc o tym zdecydował się mu jednak wszystko wytłumaczyć.

- Powiedziałeś rano, że Gaara jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Co? I tylko tyle? – Zdziwił się. – I to go tak zmartwiło?

- Nie rozumiesz. – Powiedział Inuzuka. – To nie jest takie proste. Kiedyś Sasuke uważałeś za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i on też tak o tobie myślał. Teraz myśl, że ktoś zajął jego miejsce jest dla niego bolesna. Poczuł, że jak tylko nadarza ci się możliwość spotkania tego rudzielca to on odchodzi na dalszy plan.

- Ale to nie jest tak! – Zaczął się bronić. – Po prostu odkąd wrócił i jesteśmy razem on stał się kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. To oczywiste, że teraz jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Nikt nie był mi bliższy. Gaara natomiast jest bardzo bliskim mi przyjacielem, ponieważ przeżyliśmy w życiu to samo – czuliśmy ten sam ból. To jest zupełnie co innego! To Sasuke kocham. – Dodał na koniec to, co najważniejsze. Nagle ktoś blondyna objął od tyłu. Ten obrócił się zszokowany i zobaczył, kto to. Przywarł do Uchihy i wtulił się w niego.

- Sasuke… - Łzy zaczęły mu się zbierać w oczach. On naprawdę się bał, że już się mogą nie pogodzić.

Brunet pocałował go czule w usta, a następnie wziął na ręce i zaniósł do jego namiotu. Neji, który dotychczas stał obok niego teraz przysiadł się do Kiby.

- No, to chyba muszę się przenieść do ciebie. Nie przeszkadzajmy tym dwóm. – Powiedział. Psiarz skinął na zgodę głową. Poszli spać.

* * *

Kibę obudziły jakieś dźwięki. Na początku myślał, że atakują ich, lub coś… Kiedy się jednak wsłuchał zauważył, że to zupełnie coś innego. Zaczerwienił się na samą myśl. Jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze… Rozpoznał Naruto i stękanie Sasuke. Poczuł, że zaczyna mieć problem… _Nie, tylko nie teraz! _Prosił, lecz na nic się to nie zdało. Podniósł się i wyszedł z namiotu.

Odszedł trochę od obozowiska i usiadł za dość dużym kamieniem. Wyjął swój 'problem' ze spodni i ze wstydem zaczął się zaspokajać. Ale przecież to nie jego wina, że jest wrażliwy na takie odgłosy! Ma siedemnaście lat, a nigdy na wet tego jeszcze nie robił. Co prawda często oglądał się za dziewczynami, ale jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by z którąś zrobić coś więcej. Nie wiedział czemu – po prostu nie mógł. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego, jak by to miało wyglądać z nim w roli głównej. Teraz jednak, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się obraz tej dwójki… Nie musiał długo czekać.

Gdy już nie długo miał dojść, a na jego policzkach widniały słodkie rumieńce i był trochę spocony, przymknął oczy. _O tak…_ Pomyślał. Nagle jednak poczuł na ramieniu jakąś rękę.

Przestraszony chciał odskoczyć w bok, gdyż był obnażony, lecz dłoń zaciśnięta na nim skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Z lekkim lękiem odwrócił się by sprawdzić, kto przyłapał go w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji.

- Neji… - Powiedział. Długowłosy natomiast przyklęknął przy nim i zaczął mu szeptać to ucha.

- Widzę, że masz problem. Obudziłem się i zmartwiłem, gdy nie zobaczyłem cię w namiocie, ale to – wskazał palcem na krocze chłopaka – cię usprawiedliwia. Pamiętasz, jak obiecałem ci, że cię odwdzięczę? Chyba czas na to.

Usadowił się między jego rozłożonymi nogami i złapał młodszego młodego mężczyznę za biodra. Pomasował je trochę i zniżył się odrobinę. Gdy dotknął przyrodzenia Inuzuki ten zajęczał. Nie sprzeciwiał się jednak – hormony robiły swoje. Gładził je przez chwilę kciukiem, a później zniżył się tam bardzo, że prawie leżał przed psiarzem między jego nogami. Chuchnął na jego przyrodzenie. Odsunął odrobinę napletek i wziął go w usta.

Kiba nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Ledwo co to do niego docierało. Czy ten długowłosy naprawdę… Robi to, co mu się wydaje? Spojrzał na te białe oczy, które się teraz w niego wpatrywały. Starszy chłopak na przemian ssał jego główkę lub brał co całego sięgając aż do gardła.

Nie wytrzymał długo. Po niedługim czasie doszedł prosto w usta białowłosego, a ten połknął wszystko.

- I jak ci się podobało? – Zapytał, gdy się podniósł. Chłopak nie odpowiedział jednak, gdyż jego niestety pierwszy orgazm w życiu, którego nie wywołał tylko własnoręcznie był tak silny, że bardzo go zamroczył. Poczuł, jak Hyuuga go podnosi i przerzucając sobie jego rękę przez szyję zaczął go ciągnął w stronę obozowiska. Nadal się nie odzywając położył go do łóżka, gdzie ten natychmiast zasnął z tyloma niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami.

* * *

Obudził się, gdy słońce było już na nieboskłonie. Wstał szybko i cały roztrzepany wyskoczył z Namiotu. Zaspał, mieli wyruszyć przed świtem! Poza tym, jego współlokatora też nie było. Zaczerwienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie, co się wczoraj stało. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć, ponieważ jego ciało zaraz reagowało.

Sasuke wraz z Naruto składali swój namiot, a Neji (O matko! Kiedy on go zaczął nazywać po imieniu?) Ostrzył swoje kunai'e. Nie zwracali za bardzo na niego uwagi.

- W końcu wstałeś! – Krzyknął Uzumaki. – No, na co czekasz? Składaj namiot.

Podporządkował się i zaczął robić to, co mu blondyn kazał. Po chwili dołączył do niego długowłosy, pomagając mu. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Białoboki uśmiechnął się do niego tylko lekko. Inuzuka natomiast cały się zaczerwienił. Przez cały czas unikał dotyku drugiego chłopaka i jakiego kol wiek kontaktu z nim. _Boże, jak on może być taki spokojny?_ Myślał gorączkowo. _Ja przez niego stałem się kłębkiem nerwów, a on zachowuje się jakby nic się nie stało!_ Poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej na ponowne wspomnienie tero. _Cholera! _

Gdy już się spakowali, wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Uchiha wraz z blondynem gawędzili już sobie wesoło, waląc co chwilkę podtekstami i nieźle się przy tym bawiąc. Co chwile było słychać 'Teme!' krzyczane przez Naruto. Pozostała dwójka natomiast… Biegła odrobinę z tyłu. Hyuuga miał lekki ironiczny uśmieszek na ustach i nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na psiarza. Kiba jednakże… Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć! Cały czas przed oczami miał to, co się wczoraj stało. Co chwilę zerkał na długowłosego i się czerwienił. Po prostu nie rozumiał, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Nie docierało to do niego.

* * *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Cambria; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:238; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073741899 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:238; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Po jakiejś godzinie biegu zrobili sobie krótki odpoczynek przy rzece, by nabrać wody do butelek. Niespodziewanie jednak ktoś ich zaatakował.

Najpierw został rzucony kunai, którego blondyn zgrabnie uniknął. Kazali wyjść swojemu przeciwnikowi. Pojawili się przed nimi dwaj shinobi, po opaskach poznali, że są z wioski ukrytej we mgle.

- Czego chcecie? – Odezwał się Sasuke swoim zimnym, obojętnym tonem, takim, jak kiedyś, gdy u nich mieszkał.

- To… To… To… Sasuke-sama! – Krzyknął jeden z nich i wskazał na niego palcem. – Uchi, uciekamy, on nas zabije! Pokonał samego wielkiego Orochimaru!

- Zwariowałeś? Nie możemy wrócić bez szyfru. Zabiją nas! – Odpowiedział mu ten drugi. – Oddajcie nam zwoje z szyfrem!

Sasuke uśmiechnął się cwanie. Pamiętał ich, byli jakimiś popychadłami w tej wiosce. Była z nimi jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, gdy ich widział ostatnim razem, ale pewnie już zdechła. Oderwał się od podłoża i jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawił ich przytomności za pomocą drugiej strony miecza. Nie zdążyli nawet się poruszyć o minimetr.

Wtedy z lasu zaczęło wychodzić ich więcej. A _więc to była zasadzka!_ Pomyślał. Nie robił sobie jednak i tak nic z tego. Był w szczycie formy. Żaden shinobi teraz nie jest dla niego zagrożeniem. Poza tym, ma silną drużynę. Ma ze sobą swojego blondynka, który ma w sobie Kyuubi'ego i niekończące się pokłady czary. Reszta jego drużyny też nie jest zła. Mogą walczyć.

Ninja było naprawdę mnóstwo. _Na oko 500_. Pomyślał. Zaczęła się walka.

Oczywiście shinobi wioski liścia, mimo tak dużej różnicy liczebnej wygrywali. Martwił się tylko jednym – Inuzuką. Nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze, a przynajmniej jak na jego umiejętności. _To przez brak psa. Większość swoich technik wykonuje z nim w duecie. Czemu, do licha, nie zabrał go ze sobą?!

* * *

_

Po jakiejś godzinie biegu zrobili sobie krótki odpoczynek przy rzece, by nabrać wody do butelek. Niespodziewanie jednak ktoś ich zaatakował.

Najpierw został rzucony kunai, którego blondyn zgrabnie uniknął. Kazali wyjść swojemu przeciwnikowi. Pojawili się przed nimi dwaj shinobi, po opaskach poznali, że są z wioski ukrytej we mgle.

- Czego chcecie? – Odezwał się Sasuke swoim zimnym, obojętnym tonem, takim, jak kiedyś, gdy u nich mieszkał.

- To… To… To… Sasuke-sama! – Krzyknął jeden z nich i wskazał na niego palcem. – Uchi, uciekamy, on nas zabije! Pokonał samego wielkiego Orochimaru!

- Zwariowałeś? Nie możemy wrócić bez szyfru. Zabiją nas! – Odpowiedział mu ten drugi. – Oddajcie nam zwoje z szyfrem!

Sasuke uśmiechnął się cwanie. Pamiętał ich, byli jakimiś popychadłami w tej wiosce. Była z nimi jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, gdy ich widział ostatnim razem, ale pewnie już zdechła. Oderwał się od podłoża i jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawił ich przytomności za pomocą drugiej strony miecza. Nie zdążyli nawet się poruszyć o minimetr.

Wtedy z lasu zaczęło wychodzić ich więcej. A _więc to była zasadzka!_ Pomyślał. Nie robił sobie jednak i tak nic z tego. Był w szczycie formy. Żaden shinobi teraz nie jest dla niego zagrożeniem. Poza tym, ma silną drużynę. Ma ze sobą swojego blondynka, który ma w sobie Kyuubi'ego i niekończące się pokłady czary. Reszta jego drużyny też nie jest zła. Mogą walczyć.

Ninja było naprawdę mnóstwo. _Na oko 500_. Pomyślał. Zaczęła się walka.

Oczywiście shinobi wioski liścia, mimo tak dużej różnicy liczebnej wygrywali. Martwił się tylko jednym – Inuzuką. Nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze, a przynajmniej jak na jego umiejętności. _To przez brak psa. Większość swoich technik wykonuje z nim w duecie. Czemu, do licha, nie zabrał go ze sobą?!

* * *

_

Kiba nie mógł sobie jakoś z nimi wszystkimi poradzić. Przeklinał co chwila w myślach wyklinając wszystko, co się da. Czemu nie ma przy nim Akamaru? Nie umie bez niego walczyć! Ledwo co radził sobie z obroną samego siebie przy takiej ilości napastników. Co prawda reszta ich bardzo dużo wybijała, lecz i tak to nie wiele dawało.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś przystawia mu kunai do pleców. Znieruchomiał, gdyż przyrząd zdążył już przeciąć jego ubranie i lekko wbić się w skórę. Myślał, że już po nim.

Niechciana rzez z jego pleców znikła. Zdziwił się i obrócił by zobaczyć, co się stało. Zaczerwienił się z bólu i wstydu.

Hyuuga jednym ciosem zabił przeciwnika, który prawie go zabił. Jego plecy go strasznie piekły, chyba rana była gorsza, niż przypuszczał. Przed oczami zaczęło mu się robić ciemno. Ostatnie, co poczuł, to czyjeś włosy dotykające jego twarzy i kogoś, kto go trzymał w ramionach.

* * *

Obudził się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, ponieważ pokój nie miał żadnych okien. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ach tak… To hotel z wiosce Sana, był już w nim kilka razy. Nagle do środka wszedł Naruto u uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

- Jak się czujesz chłopie? – Zapytał. – Przespałeś całe pięć dni!

- Co? – Zdziwił się Inuzuka. – Co się stało? – Niestety, niewiele mógł sobie przypomnieć z tego, jak się tutaj znalazł, mimo wysiłków.

- Nie pamiętasz? Nic dziwnego. Eh… Zostałeś ranny.

- Tak, to wiem. Ktoś wbił mi odrobinę kunai w plecy, a później Neji go zabił. Dalej nic nie pamiętam.

Zobaczył, jak Uzumaki uśmiecha się nieznacznie. Oh, no tak! Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu – zawsze mówił per Hyuuga. Kurcze, jak mógł się tak nie pilnować…

- No więc… Neij złapał cię później, gdy zemdlałeś i zabrał z pola walki. Sami z Sasuke się z nimi rozprawiliśmy. On natomiast niósł cię na rękach przez następne dwa dni, aż nie dotarliśmy tutaj. Nawet nie zatrzymywaliśmy się na noc, ponieważ się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Mimo, iż Babunia uczyła mnie trochę medycznych technik, to i tak nie poradziłem sobie z czymś tak poważnym. W twoim ciele zostało żelazo, czubek ostrza, które ci wbito i musiałeś trafić na stół chirurgiczny. Teraz już nic ci nie jest, ale spałeś po narkozie. Dość długo się cuciłeś i już myśleliśmy, że… Ale nie ważne.

Kiba przetwarzał to wszystko w myślach. Niósł go na rękach? Uratował go? Nie za bardzo chciał w to wierzyć. O dziwo, całą resztą się nie przejmował zbytnio – już nie raz był w takim stanie.

- Wiesz… - Znowu usłyszał głos blondyna. – On uratował ci życie. Sądzę, że powinieneś mu podziękować. Naprawę, mimo maski na twarzy wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Co? – W pierwszej chwili Inuzuka nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi. – Ach tak. Oczywiście, że mu podziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się tak mocno, że aż przymknął oczy.

- Wiesz, sądzę, że powinieneś się teraz jeszcze chwilę zdrzemnąć. Jutro wyjeżdżamy, do tego czasu masz ten pokój do dyspozycji. Jest już późno, więc dobranoc. – Powiedział i wyszedł. Psiarz zgodnie z poleceniem już kilka chwil później zasnął, myśląc o pewnej długowłosej osobie.

* * *

Obudził się dość wcześnie rano. Dzięki tutejszym wykwalifikowanym medykom – ninja już prawie nic nie czół w plecach. Zabrał swoje rzeczy, które były ułożone na pobliskiej szafce, władował do plecaka i zamykając pokój wyszedł na korytarz. Udał się w stronę recepcji.

Na jednym fotelu siedział Sasuke, a na jego kolanach Naruto, najęty rozmową z Gaarą znajdującym się naprzeciwko nich. Uchiha wydawał się być zadowolony z tej sytuacji – było widać, do kogo należy blondyn. Podszedł do nich.

- Cześć wszystkim. – Przywitał się. Nie czynił specjalnych honorów Kazekage. Bywał tutaj już wiele razy z Shikamaru i zdążył się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Wiedział, że nie ma potrzeby zwracać się do niego formalnie.

- Witaj. – Przywitali się chórem, a następie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Za chwilę doszedł do nich Hyuuga.

Kiba już chciał mu podziękować, gdy spotkał się z twardym i wrogim wzrokiem. Po chwili długo włosy odwrócił się do reszty i powiedział: - Chodźcie, musimy ruszać. – I zaczął wychodzić z budynku.

Pozostali uściskali się z Sabaku i ruszyli za nim. Ten, o dziwo nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać i nadawał szaleńczo szybkie tępo.

- Chłopie, zwolnij! – Zawołał za nim Naruto. – Nie wytrzymamy takiego tępa!

Białooki zatrzymał się. Zaczynało się już ściemniać, a oni pokonali drogę praktycznie na dwa dni. Zaczęli rozkładać obóz.

Podczas, gdy oni zaczęli rozkładać namioty Hyuuga nazbierał drewno na ognisko. Gdy już je rozpalił, Uchiha i Uzumaki poszli spać. _A przynajmniej tak powiedzieli. Znowu będą mnie budzić tymi odgłosami._ Pomyślał Inuzuka. Został na dworze sam z posiadaczem Byakugan'a.

- Dziękuję. – Powiedział to, co chciał powiedzieć już rano.

- Niby za co? – Zapytał, krzywiąc się z jakiegoś powodu.

- Za uratowanie życia i pomoc. – Odpowiedział.

- Co? A, nie ma za co. Wiesz, tak naprawdę to ja powinienem cię przeprosić. – Spojrzał na psiarza. Widząc jego nie rozumiejącą minę kontynuował. – Za to… Co się stało podczas postoju, gdy podróżowaliśmy w tamtą stronę.

- Eeee…. – Odpowiedział mało inteligentnie. – Acha… - Westchnął. – Nie musisz.

- Słucham? – Wydobył z siebie nerwowy śmiech. – Chyba żartujesz. Zrobiłem ci to, czego robić nigdy nie powinienem. Wcześniej wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem, ale… nie powinienem wykorzystywać cię w ten sposób. Poza tym, ty wolisz dziewczyny… Po prostu hormony ci buzowały, a ja to wykorzystałem. – Powiedział z załamaniem z głosie.

Kiba zagryzł ze zdenerwowaniem wargę_. Co? O czym on gada? Przecież to nie prawda!_ Myślał. On odczuwał z tego przyjemność, _chciał tego_. Jejku… Spojrzał na Hyuugę. Wyglądał na załamanego i zdołowanego tym, co zrobił.

Nie mógł tak na niego patrzeć. Podszedł do niego, usiadł obok i objął go ramieniem.

- Nie mów tak, proszę. – Powiedział. – Nic mi nie zrobiłeś, naprawdę. Podobało mi się to, jeżeli ci to poprawi humor. Może… Nawet bym chciał powtórkę. – Powiedział z zarumienionymi policzkami.

Neji spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, zaglądając mu w oczu. Wyciągnął lewą rękę i pogłaskał go po policzku. Wplótł dłoń w jego włosy i… Pociągnął do pocałunku.

Szatyn zarzucił mu ręce na szyje i cały czas się całowali. Neji włożył rękę pod koszulę młodszego chłopaka.

Przenieśli się odrobinie niezdarnie do namiotu. Hyuuga pchnął psiarza na ziemię i przygniótł go swoim ciałem. Całował co i badał dłońmi jego ciało.

- Czy na pewno tego chcesz? – Zapytał raz jeszcze. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że otrzymał na to zgodę… Tak bardzo jej chciał…

- Tak. – Odpowiedział Inuzuka.

Słysząc do białowłosy ledwo co w to mógł uwierzyć. Zaczął pieścić swoimi ustami ciało chłopaka co chwilę zdejmując z niego jakąś część ubrania. Gdy już był całkowicie nagi, zatrzymał Hyuugę na chwilę.

- Ty też się rozbierz… - Wyszeptał. Zaczął zdejmować ciuchy z kochanka.

Stosunek trwał długo. _Chyba krzyczę jeszcze głośniej niż Naru_ pomyślał. _Ciekawe, co sobie teraz o nas pomyślą… To jest mój pierwszy raz. On jest taki delikatny ze wszystkim… Co chwila pyta się, czy mnie coś nie boli. Uważam, że to jest naprawdę słodkie, że tak się mną przejmuję. Chyba coś do niego czuję…

* * *

_

* * *

Gdy już leżeli wtuleni w siebie i zaspokojeni, Kiba zastanawiał się, co ma teraz zrobić. To pytanie go tak strasznie dręczy… Zdecydował się jednak wypowiedzieć je na głos.

- Neji…

- Tak? – Odpowiedział, lekko zdziwiony, że ten się odzywa.

- Co teraz będzie… Czy… Czy jutro rano też będziesz udawał, że nic się nie stało, tak jak poprzednim razem? – Zapytał, sam w swoim głosie słysząc desperację i smutek.

- Co? – Zapytał zdziwiony. – Nie… - Pocałował Inuzukę krótko. – Oczywiście, że nie.

- Więc nie będziesz się już mnie wstydził? – Popatrzył mu w oczy.

- Ja nigdy się ciebie nie wstydziłem… Po prostu… Sądziłem… Że tego właśnie chcesz.

- Ale teraz nie chcę. – Powiedział stanowczo. – Czyli… Będziemy razem?

- Tak.

- To dobrze...- Powiedział już o wiele ciszej brunet. Westchnął głęboko. – Bo… Ja chyba zaczynam do ciebie coś czuć. Chyba… Kocham cię. – Wydusił z siebie i szybko się wtulił w klatę młodzieńca leżącego przed nim. Bał się odpowiedzi.

- Jak dobrze…. – Odpowiedział. – Ja ciebie też.

* * *

**_Finn_**


End file.
